Cheesecake
by Hiyume
Summary: Maka loves cheesecake. Absolutely LOVES it. And Soul knows. It sounds like a good thing, but it's not. Oh no, quite the opposite. Complete SouMaka CRACK.


**A/N: **Wow, I haven't written anything for a while. Sorry about that xD; This isn't much, though. It's a SouMaka fic as always, but pure and complete crack. I have to thank my dear friend Akialeth for this idea. She told me a story, and I was so amused that I promised a fanfic. It's been a while, but here it is! Enjoy the random crack that is Cheesecake!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Damn, I sound too serious. (Why So Serious?)

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Soul, what the hell are you doing?" The blonde technician's eye twitched absently as her partner rounded a corner into the sweets aisle of the grocery store. God, what a mistake it was to bring him shopping. She'd only wanted him to get out more instead of lying on the couch watching TV all weekend. Now she reconsidered. Maybe grocery shopping wasn't the best place to start.

Soul had irritated her ever since they'd stopped in the parking lot; wandering off to leave Maka in a panic, asking for way too many things, and generally just pissing her off. God, he was like a _toddler._

The white-haired teen didn't answer her question, simply whistling and waltzing down the sweets aisle with his eyes wandering the shelves. Maka sighed heavily, almost a groan of annoyance as she stopped her cart at the end of the aisle and leaned her elbows against the hand bar. Her fingers drummed against her cheek as she waited, and she didn't realize when she'd started spacing out.

"Hey, Maka, don't fall asleep on the cart. It'll look embarrassing, not to mention uncool." Maka jumped after realizing Soul was back. She glared at him furiously, gritting her teeth as her eye twitched again. _You've done enough embarrassment for the both of us, idiot._

"Yeah, shut u..." She cut her sentence short after seeing the large white box in his hands. "What did you get…?"

"Oh, just some cake. Don't worry, I'll pay." He grinned, placing the large box in the cart with a satisfied gaze. With that, he started walking away from her, once again trying to piss her off.

Maka had this darned feeling that this wouldn't be the end of it.

---Cheesecake---

It wasn't long before they'd gotten home, a dozen bags or so of food in hand. Soul had quickly taken half of them and dropped them off in the kitchen, leaving them neglected as he skipped into the TV room and rooted himself to the couch. Maka sighed for the second time that day, setting her bags down on the floor and emptying the bags that her partner had left scattered absently on the table. As she unpacked, she double-checked her mental grocery list, making sure everything was there and accounted for. She shook her head as she found random items such as chocolate bars and gum packs hidden between items; no doubt, Soul had managed to sneak them in without her knowing.

After putting away all of the listed items she'd bought into their correct places, she turned and eyed the box that sat on the table. Curiously, she walked over, unlatching the tape that kept the lid down. What kind of cake would Soul buy, anyway?

She blinked as a pair of hands snatched the box away, and in a blur, the table was empty. "I'll be taking that." A confident voice hummed as it disappeared. Maka just stared absently before making a realization.

"Wait, aren't you going to share?" she asked, a bit angry and disappointed at the same time.

"Seeing as you dragged me to the grocery store without letting me have a say and made me miss my favorite TV show. Hmm… No." The white-haired teen chirped as he opened the box. Maka walked into the room, and her eyes widened at the sight of the cake. It wasn't just any cake.

It was _cheesecake._

Soul knew she loved it, and her thoughts automatically told her he was trying to piss her off even more. Though, she didn't scream or get angry. Maka simply gawked as Soul clawed a handful and stuffed it in his mouth, moaning an exaggerated 'mmmm' as he patted his stomach.

"Damn, that's good cheesecake." He exclaimed, clawing out some more of the sugary yellow substance that lay on his lap. Maka stuck her lower lip out in a pout and sat next to him on the couch, looking at him straight in the eye with the most adorable look she could muster.

"Please, Soul? Can I have just a little?" She hated being desperate, but goddamnit, it was _cheesecake. _Soul eyed her for a second, the glob of yellow still resting in his hand. His mouth twitched slightly, as if he was going to laugh, and then he did something that made her teeth grind.

Dramatically, almost as if time had literally slowed, he opened his mouth as wide as he could, the glob of cheesecake making it's way ever so patiently towards his mouth, while keeping eye contact with Maka the whole time. Finally, after what seemed like a few minutes, he chomped down on the cake, licking the delicious mixture off his thumb and scooping up another handful. He leaned back against the couch with a chuckle, enjoying the beyond irritated look that graced the blonde's red face.

"Maka, you have no idea how easy it is to piss you off." He snorted to himself, quickly eating the next scoop that he'd taken.

Maka opened her mouth to retort something back, but she stopped herself. The more she fought, the more he'd be amused… and the less chance he'd actually give her a pie-

Wait. Why didn't she just take a bit?

As soon as Soul had averted his gaze from the cake to the ceiling as he downed another glob, she swiped a handful. And ran.

"What the- BITCH." She heard a certain white-haired scythe yell as she made her way across the apartment. Maybe this was a mistake. She knew Soul was way faster than her, and even more so when he was ticked. Now that she thought about it, it was kind of a bad idea to steal some of that cheesecake.

Within seconds, Soul had grabbed her by the collar, whipped her around, grabbed her hand, and taken the cake from her. But he didn't stop there. He proceeded to whip it at her. Right in the face.

"Soul- What the hell!?" she sputtered out from under the mush that clogged her eyes and bangs. She used her hands to wipe her eyelids so she could open them and glare at the boy who'd messed up her hair. "You're such an asshole!" she whined.

"Well, it's your fault that you… SHIT!" Maka blinked at the sound of his curse. Curious, she walked into the TV room, and stopped dead in her tracks. Within moments, she was laughing to the point that tears weld in her eyes and her stomach hurt.

The cheesecake that he'd so preciously guarded from her was now on the floor, the top connected with carpet, rendering it useless to eat. What made the scene even grander was that Soul had kneeled in front of it, trying feebly to pick it up without destroying it.

"S-Soul, you have… no idea… how _hilarious _it is… t-to piss you off…" she cracked between laughing heaves. Soul looked back at her, seeming to have forgotten about her during the moment of depression about the cheesecake.

"Yooouuuu bitch…" he hissed, a ball of his destroyed cake in hand. Let's just say that what happened next took hours to clean.

0oooooooooooooooooooooo0

**A/N: **Total crack, right? Yeah. Blame my friend. xDDD It was rather fun to write, though.

Sorry about any spelling mistakes you find in this Fanfic. I double-checked, though I usually miss a few typos…

Reviews are always appreciated! It's what drives me to write! I'm planning on writing a very long fanfic. Maybe about 10-30 chapters. Depends on how inspired I am to write. So reviewww. 333


End file.
